Modern vehicles incorporate different types of actuators for driving different types of devices, or portions thereof. For example, modern vehicles may include actuated valves, dampers, compressors, cylinders, exhaust components, pumps, engine components, or the like.
Currently, a magnetic locking (braking) device may be used to provide position control of an actuated device via locking the position of an actuating arm that is driving the device. Conventional locking devices are of commercially limited value, as they can only lock the position of the actuated device, or portions thereof, in one extreme state or another, namely in a purely “on” or “off” state and/or a purely “open” or “closed” state. This is problematic, as manufacturers lack the ability to vary and/or lock the position of actuated devices anywhere between the two extreme states.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing improved electromagnetic locking devices, systems, and methods, which can brake, lock, and/or otherwise hold the position of an actuated device at various positions between extreme states (e.g., between fully open and/or fully closed states).